


so just close your eyes

by oikaywas (aureations)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/pseuds/oikaywas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: Remember when Oikawa fell asleep during sex with Iwaizumi?</p><blockquote>
  <p> The problem is Hajime <i>does</i> think about it—thinks about the way Oikawa would feel, soft and pliant in his arms, warm and trusting, there for Hajime to take care of him however he likes. Oikawa is a deep sleeper when he's tired, Hajime knows, and might not even wake until it’s all over—until Hajime has finished prying out all his beautiful unconscious reactions, and Hajime <i>wants</i>. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	so just close your eyes

  
  


  
  


  
  


“You should fuck me when I'm sleeping.” 

  


Hajime chokes. Cursing, he reaches for his glass of water and glances over at Oikawa, who is looking far too pleased with himself.

  


“What?” he splutters.

  


“You know Iwa-chan, when you put your d—”

  


“I know how it works, Oikawa,” he snaps, “I _was talking_ about that last bit.”

  


“Yeah, well,” Oikawa says, drumming his fingers on the table, “think about it, Iwa-chan, you’d have me any way you want me and you're always complaining I talk too much anyway.”

  


“But,” Hajime says, fighting the heat creeping up his neck, “but what if—you won’t be able to—”

  


Oikawa stops him, “I trust you” he says.

  


Hajime blinks, swallowing around the lump of embarrassment and nervousness and feeling in his throat. It's unfair how Oikawa can do this to him. “I'll think about it,” Hajime says. 

  


Oikawa smiles. “And anyway,” he says, as Hajime takes another bite of his breakfast, “I always want you to mess me up.”

  


This time, Hajime throws his glass of water at his face.

  


 

  
  


The problem is Hajime _does_ think about it—thinks about the way Oikawa would feel, soft and pliant in his arms, warm and trusting, there for Hajime to take care of him however he likes. Oikawa is a deep sleeper when he's tired, Hajime knows, and might not even wake until it’s all over—until Hajime has finished prying out all his beautiful unconscious reactions, and Hajime _wants_.

  


 

  
  


Tuesdays are a long day for Oikawa. His university classes start early in the morning and volleyball training takes up most the afternoon—not including the extra practice Oikawa puts himself through, which means it’s well into the evening when he gets back home. 

  


“I just want to collapse,” he groans as he comes in, dumping his bag on the floor. 

  


“I ran a bath for you,” Hajime says from his place on the couch, well used to the complaints, “if you want to soak for a bit.” 

  


“My hero,” Oikawa sighs dramatically and drapes himself over the couch. His hair tickles the side of Hajime’s cheek. “I'm home, Iwa-chan.”

  


“Welcome home,” he replies, leaning into Oikawa’s touch, “now go away, you stink.” 

  


“Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!” Oikawa says, even as he moves away and heads to the bathroom. Hajime turns back to his books, smiling slightly. For all of Oikawa’s odd quirks and tendency to annoy him, he can’t imagine life without him. Moving in together for university was the best choice they’ve made.

  


A dip in the cushions snaps him out of his thoughts when Oikawa curls up beside him, smelling damp and with the faint scent of his shampoo.

  


“Aren't you going to bed?” Hajime says, patting his hair absently.

  


“Yeah, I will,” he mumbles, nosing along Hajime’s cheek like a giant over-affectionate cat, the way he does when he wants a kiss. Hajime indulges him, kissing him gently. 

  


“We should do it tonight,” Oikawa says, when they break apart. 

  


“Do what?” Hajime blinks at the sudden change of topic, before it clicks and _oh_. “Are...are you sure?”

  


“I want it, Hajime,” he says, persuasive even when hiding a yawn into Hajime’s shoulder, “I want to wake up tomorrow morning feeling good and sore and—and _used_. I want you to use me and mess me up and it'll be so _good_.” He blinks up at Hajime, eyes wide and intense and a fully grown man who is _taller than Hajime_ shouldn't be able to do this. 

  


“Well,” Oikawa says, getting off the couch and stretching, the flash of the skin of his stomach tantalisingly close, “I'm going to bed, Iwa-chan.”

  


Hajime stares at his books for a moment longer, distracted, before he decides to call it a night. He doubts he'll get any work done now, when Oikawa’s gone and worked him up like this. His jeans already feel a little uncomfortable. 

  


By the time he settles on the bed, Oikawa’s half asleep but he still reaches out for Hajime as if unable to rest without Hajime there beside him. Oikawa slots their mouths together sloppily, sighing softly as they kiss, gentle and unhurried. Hajime pulls him close and runs his fingers through Oikawa’s brown curls, just to feel him sigh again. 

  


“Hajime,” he mumbles, “please?” 

  


It’s just like Oikawa, Hajime muses, to be so persistent even when like this. “Yeah,” he says, feeling the heat settle low in his belly at the thought, “okay.”

  


Oikawa smiles, satisfied, as Hajime slips his hands beneath his shirt, running his hand up Oikawa’s side. He pinches one of Oikawa’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers, and smiles when Oikawa moans. “Are you sure you can even sleep through this?” he asks, fond.

  


“I don’t think I could do much else at the moment, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, sleepily, shrugging off his shirt at Hajime’s prompting.

  


“Suit yourself.” Hajime shrugs, lean down to mouth at Oikawa’s other nipple to hear him sigh. He works his mouth down Oikawa’s chest, leaving marks on his skin, as he watches Oikawa’s breaths even out. _I trust you_ Oikawa had said. Hajime hadn't really understood how much until this moment.

  


He presses two fingers into Oikawa’s open mouth, warm and wet. Running two fingers against his tongue, Hajime tries not to imagine how it'll feel to rub his cock against those lips, smearing it with precome before slipping into his slack mouth and rubbing the head of his cock against his tongue. How Oikawa would wake up the next morning, the taste of come on this tongue, his lips. Hajime palms his boxers, willing his erection to go down a bit. He has time after all. Next time, Hajime thinks, withdrawing his fingers from Oikawa’s mouth and smearing his lips with spit. Next time, after he asks Oikawa about it. Hajime slips out of his jeans, trying not to jostle the bed too much. 

  


Oikawa’s track pants hang devastatingly low on his hips and Hajime takes the chance to mouth along the muscle on his stomach. He bites at the soft skin there before pulling Oikawa’s sweatpants down, and nearly rolls his eyes when he finds that Oikawa isn't wearing underwear, because _of course_ he planned for this to happen. 

  


He slides the sweatpants off, pressing a brief kiss to Oikawa’s knee and works his way along the muscles of his thighs. He presses his lips into the skin of Oikawa’s inner thigh, sucking at the skin there, as he takes his time to leave a trail of red. Once he's satisfied, he leans back and enjoys his handiwork for a moment. Oikawa sleeps on peacefully, his chest rising and falling with his deep, even breaths, completely unaware of how wrecked he looks spread across the bed, skin shining with Hajime’s spit.

  


Hajime lowers his mouth to Oikawa’s cock, flicking his tongue along the slit and the underside, before taking it into his mouth. The salty taste of precome floods his mouth and he bobs his head, taking in as much of it as he can, his fingers wrapping around the base of it. Then, he hollows out his cheeks and _sucks_.

  


The moan that comes out of Oikawa is loud and obscene and Hajime almost thinks he woke him up. He pulls off his cock and waits a moment, checking whether Oikawa is still asleep. 

  


Once Oikawa’s breath evens out again, he reaches for the lube. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he rubs it along Oikawa’s entrance, making the ring of muscle wet and shiny with lube.

  


The first finger sinks in easily, aided by the amount of lube Hajime’s used. Oikawa is warm and tight, moaning slightly in his sleep as Hajime works a second finger into him. He prepares Oikawa slowly, scissoring his fingers and adding more lube until the third finger slides in easily. He fucks Oikawa open, as he makes soft sounds that go straight to Hajime’s cock. 

  


When Hajime deems him ready, he withdraws his fingers, smiling when Oikawa whines high in his throat, seemingly unable to stop complaining even when asleep. He slicks himself up and lines his cock to Oikawa’s entrance, nudging gently at the small ring of muscle. His body opens up for Hajime as he pushes in, wet and loose, relaxed. Hajime stills when he bottoms out, breathing heavily.

  


Lifting Oikawa legs slightly, he starts to fuck into him, watching Oikawa’s face for any sign of wakefulness. When he sees none, he thrusts a little harder, the long slide of his cock in Oikawa’s wet heat making him groan.

  


Oikawa’s moaning again, his face and neck flushed. He looks gorgeous like this, his face smooth with sleep, and wearing Hajime’s marks on his skin. His thighs, in particular, are a mess of lube and spit, littered with small red bites. 

  


Hajime grasps Oikawa’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts and thumbing the slit the way he likes it. Oikawa comes with a sigh, streaks of white spilling across his stomach. Hajime pulls out of Oikawa quickly, moving so he's straddling Oikawa’s chest and jacks himself off in quick strokes. He bites back a curse when he comes, spilling across Oikawa’s mouth and cheeks. 

  


He takes a moment to catch his breath and stare at Oikawa. If he wasn't so spent, he'd probably be hard at the sight alone. Resisting the urge to smear his come across Oikawa’s lip and into his mouth, he grabs a warm cloth to gently clean them both up. Pulling Oikawa close, he nods off to the sound of his soft breaths.

  


 

  
  


Hajime wakes up slowly, a warm feeling rolling beneath his skin. Blinking away the sleep, he watches as Oikawa pulls off his cock with an obscene pop. 

  


“Morning,” he smiles, voice rough, lips red and swollen from when they were stretched around Hajime’s cock a moment ago, “thought I'd repay the favour.”

  


Hajime groans. “You're going to kill me,” he says.

  


“But what a way to go,” Oikawa replies, not missing a beat. His thumb swipes the head of Hajime’s cock, making him bite back a curse. 

  


“Just,” Hajime says, reaching for Oikawa, “come here”. Oikawa complies, straddling his hips and leaning down to press his mouth against Hajime’s neck. He bites down and Hajime moans, running his hands down the length of Oikawa’s back, feeling his muscle shift as he rocks against Hajime. He cups the curve of Oikawa’s ass and rests his hands there for a moment as Oikawa moans.

  


“Does it hurt?” Hajime asks, massaging gently. 

  


Oikawa shakes his head. “No,” he says, gasping, “it’s a little sore but it feels _good_ , Iwa-chan.” 

  


Hajime grabs the lube, rubbing his fingers against Oikawa’s entrance, pushing a finger into him. It slides in easily. “Fuck” Hajime says, sliding in a second finger. There's barely any resistance. He's warm and soft, still loose from last night. 

  


“Yeah,” Oikawa moans breathily, as Hajime adds some more lube, pushing a third finger into him. Hajime stills and watches Oikawa carefully for any signs of discomfort but he needn't have worried as Oikawa whines impatiently and starts rocking down on Hajime’s fingers, fucking himself on them with rolls of his hips, wet and filthy and gorgeous.

  


“Fucking hell, Tooru,” Hajime breathes, unable to take his eyes off him. 

  


“Hajime,” he moans, “god, Hajime, I'm so ready, you should just fuck me like this, Hajime, _please_.” Hajime fumbles with the lube, withdrawing his fingers to slick himself up. Oikawa whines as he lines himself up with Hajime’s cock, breaths stuttering when the head of Hajime’s cock slips inside of him.

  


“Sore,” he murmurs at Hajime’s look.

  


“We don't have to—” Hajime starts before Oikawa cuts him off with a glare and one smooth roll of his hips and suddenly Hajime is sheathed in his soft heat. 

  


“ _Fuck,_ ” Hajime says, his fingers digging into the flesh of Oikawa side, “fuck, _Tooru_.” Oikawa throws his head back and moans, as he starts to move, fucking himself down on Hajime’s cock. Hajime palms the swell of his ass and thrusts into him, pulling Oikawa down to kiss him, open-mouthed and messy, swallowing down his gasps as Hajime fucks into him harder. 

  


Hajime’s fingers slide down to Oikawa’s hole, running along the rim where they're connected together. It's puffy and swollen but when Oikawa moans and shifts his hips, his finger slides in easily. He bites down roughly on Oikawa’s collarbone and _curls_ his finger.

  


Oikawa _screams_ and clamps down on him, coming in white streaks on Hajime’s stomach. Hajime groans and thrusts once, twice into him before emptying himself into Oikawa. 

  


He shifts slightly as Oikawa collapses down on him, a warm, comforting weight on his front. “We should get cleaned up,” Hajime murmurs into Oikawa’s skin, pressing a kiss to the mark on his collarbone, which is definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

  


“Later,” Oikawa says, whining louder as Hajime slips out of him, squirming.

  


Rolling his eyes, Hajime slips two fingers into him, sloppy and wet with come. Oikawa makes a small, satisfied noise and settles beside him.

  


“Definitely going to kill me,” Hajime whispers, pressing a smile into his shoulder.

  


Well, he supposes, as long as it’s Oikawa, it'll be fine.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i decided the first time i wrote porn was gonna be this so i'm just gonna crawl into a hole now 
> 
> (come find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/oikaywas)!)


End file.
